Fly Away From Here by Aerosmith... A video thing.
by maerd
Summary: I took the idea of using songs for Animorphs. Hope you like, this is my first time... It's a huge spoiler for #54, though.


****

Song: Fly Away From here by Aerosmith

Gotta find a way 

****

Yeah I can't wait another day 

****

Ain't nothin' gonna change if we stay 'round here 

****

Gotta do what it takes 

****

'Cuz it's all in our hands 

****

We all make mistakes 

****

Yeah... but it's never too late to start again 

****

Take another breath and say another prayer

Tobias is in human morph and he looks at the night sky and wonders if Rachel's up there… "I'm watching over you, too, Rach…" He smiles and a faint image of Rachel appears in the sky. She's smiling down at Tobias and Tobias is overwhelmed and tears flow down his face like rivers. 

****

And fly away from here 

****

Anywhere yeah I don't care 

****

We just fly away from here 

****

Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere 

****

Won't let time pass us by 

****

We just fly 

Tobias thinks of times where he could've held onto Rachel's hand and lead her to freedom of the sky. The beauty of the world below you and the feeling of power you have when you're in the sky. And it would be perfect to share the moment with someone you love. Tobias demorphs back to a hawk and hits into the air.

****

If this life gets any harder now 

****

It ain't no never mind 

****

You got me by your side 

****

And any time you want 

****

Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place 

****

Yeah... a cuz' we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down 

****

Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky 

We look from the outside at the scene where Jake tells Menderash to ram the Blade Ship. The order is taken and the _Rachel_ rams into the Blade ship but the _Rachel_ takes in most of the impact. The _Rachel_ is thrown back and we flash to the inside of the ship. We see everyone down on the ground struggling to get up. Jake is sitting on the ground, grabbing onto the desk. We fly into his ear, and into his mind… and we see what he's thinking.

"If I die now, Ellimist, at least let Cassie know I love her…"

Cassie's image in Jake's memory flashes all over his mind and he projects a dilusion of Cassie on the ship smiling at him. He silently lets a tear drop from his eyes and look out the window at the black sky. He wished he was back on earth with Cassie. 

****

And fly away from here 

****

Anywhere yeah I don't care 

****

We just fly away from here 

****

Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere 

****

Won't let time pass us by 

****

We just fly 

Cassie is sitting on the bale of hay that Marco used to sit on. She stared around the barn and imagines all the moments the Animorphs has made their life-decisions in here. She stands up and takes a long look at where Jake would stand. She stepped into his place and looked out a barn window that directly shows the moon and the sky. She cries and wishes that everyone could've just ran away from all the pain and suffering… She kneels down on her feet and cry as hard as she can. She missed everyone… She wished she was with Jake to hold him and have Jake hold her back… She wished she was with Marco whenever he gave his joy to people… She wished she was with Tobias when he would teach her how to do tricks in the air… She wished she was with Rachel to just have her best friend there… She wished she was with Aximili to have him debate with Cassie about the simplest things… 

Oh, she wished. Wishes can come true.

****

Do you see a bluer sky now 

****

You can have a better life now 

****

Open your eyes 

****

'Cuz no one here can ever stop us 

They can try but we won't let them... no way 

Visser Three is about to kill Elfangor. He smiles down upon the weak Andalite and the Animorphs watch in horror as the Visser takes the life of Aximili's brother away… And Tobias's father. Tobias stares and cries and he wipes his tears away. He didn't have any idea who this Andalite was, who he was, but he just cried. But he did know him…

Visser Three smiles and yells into the minds of the people around him, "No one can stop us!"

****

Maybe you and I 

****

Can pack our bags and say goodbye 

****

And fly away from here 

****

Anywhere honey I don't care 

****

We just fly away from here 

****

Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere 

****

Fly away from here 

****

Yeah... anywhere honey I don't I don't I don't care 

****

Yeah... we just fly 

But can we just fly away?

Can't we just turn our heads away?

Couldn't we just forget about this?

We want some bliss…

In all of this.

Six different types of birds open their wings. They all look at each other and each of them fly into the air, following the stars of the night.

****

Why did Rachel have to die!? ~sigh~ Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed part of the fan fiction. Even if it was 1/10 of it, at least you enjoyed it! If you haven't listened to the song, I recommend you listen to it and think of Animorphs. ~does the hand pointing thing… Eh… Nevermind~ Peace out.


End file.
